Big Time Secrets Pt1
by SchmidtHenderson
Summary: This is my first story tell me what you think. Kendall's a hard worker, and Logan decides to take him out. When Logan finds and old friend, and Kendall cries, Logan goes to comfort him, and well one thing leads to another.  sex involved !


"Okay were here." Logan smirked. "Hummff." Kendall scoffed. "Whaat, you were silent the whole car ride, oh, just relax and come on." Logan laughed as he pulled Kendall into to club. (The music was blairing, the floor was shaking everyone was jumping, people yelling and sweating. This was the last placed Kendall wanted to be on his day off.) "Um can we leave now I dont feel good." "BooHoo, you never get out you need to have some fun." Bu.." "Shh, go get us seats, i'll get us some beers, sound good?" "Ugh I guess." Kendall said as he made his way to two empty seats all the way in the back of the club. (As Logan walked towards the bar he saw Sammy, an old friend from seventh grade.) Oh my God, Logan, what's up buddy, how life? (Now Sammy had the biggest crush on Logan. But, she could never keep a relationship strong, she was never good with boys.) "Oh, hey Sammy, what's up long time no see." "I know, so um what bring you here on a friday night?" "Trying to keep Kendall alive, he really needed to get out."Ohh, he sounds like he hasn't changed at all." She chuckled. "Nope, not even a little he's still a hard worker." "Hey, um if you don't mind me asking, are you single?" "Um yeah,why?" "Well uh umm, oh just come here."

(Sammy then pulled Logan into a passionate kiss, Logan tried to break away, but he couldn't.) "Hey Lo.." (Logan finally managed to push Sammy off of him.) "Wow it's always what I imagined!" "Dude what the fuck wrong with you?" Well you said you were single so.. "Just stop, stop it!" (Kendall then ran into the bathroom and locked the door.) "I have no idea why the hell he just did that." "Well I'll be waiting for you." "Fuck you no wonder why you can't stay in a relationship you slut." Logan said as he ran off to find Kendall." "Kendall, pal, buddy open the door." "Go away!" "Why the hell are you upset!" (Kendall opened the door and pulled Logan inside, then closed and locked the door.) "Dude what the fu.." (Kendall then ran up to Logan and kissed him. After ten second he pulled away and fell to the floor and started to cry.) "Go ahead kick my ass." (Logan just stood there not knowing what to do only thinking. This isn't like Kendall at all. But it felt so god dam good, Logan wanted more. Kendall then stood up and took a step towards Logan, not knowing what to do next.) "Logan I'm so sorry." "Umm, when did you turn um.." "Gay, three years ago." "And you didn't tell me?" "I didn't know what to tell you knowing I was attracted to you the whole time." "Really?" "Yeah, come on lets just go home, your probaly pissed off at me right now."

(Kendall went to open the door, but Logan ran over and pushed the door shut, then locked it.) "I came to have a good time, and I'm going to have a great time." Kendall shook his head. "Logan, this just isn't right and you know it." "No, but isn't this what you've wanted for the past three years?" "What's that supposed to mean?" (Kendall said taking a step back.) "You trust me, don't you?" "I do i'ts jus.." (Kendall stared right into Logan's big brown eyes, and said.) "Your not the least bit mad at me?" "Kendall to be totally honest to you right now, I have felt the same way since I met you it was killing me not to tell you, because well you were straight, and Jo, and you and James had all the girls." "Ohh, so that's why you were never really good with girls, and always picked me as you partner, why didn't you just tell me?" "Well like you said, how was I supposed to tell you when your the one I liked?" (Logan just stared down at the ground with his eyes filled with guilt.) "Logan look at me."

(As Logan looked up, Kendall placed his right hand slowly around Logan's neck, and gentley pressed his lips against Logan's. Then Logan wrapped his hands around Kendall's waist. Kendall's left hand then slid down Logan's chest to his thigh.) "Uhh." Logan moaned. (As Kendall pulled his soft lips away, from Logan's desireable lips, he whispered in Logan's ear three little heartfelt words.) "I Love You." (As those words escaped his mouth, Logan's stomach flipped as he then responded with.) "I Love You Too." (Kendall then went straight back to kissing Logan.)

(Logan then took his hand and tugged on Kendall's hair pulling his lips away. Kendall then growled at Logan but when he looked into his eyes, his expression softened.) "I'm sorry for being such an ass to you, I really am." "I'm Sorry for pushing you around all the time." (They then went back to kissing. As Logan placed his tongue into Kendall's mouth, he let out a loud groan of pleasure.) "Ohhhh Uhh." (Logan then place his hands on Kendall's firm shoulders and stood on his tip toes, placing his aching erection slightly above Kendall's. Logan could feel Kendall's hard ass cock pressing against his pants. Logan wanted this really bad.)

"Keendall." (Logan moaned as Kendall started slowly rubbing his erection against Logan's. Kendall then got down on his knees, and started playing with Logan's belt buckle, he then removed Logan's pants and boxers. Kendall also removed his own clothes.) Kendall then turned Logan around. Logan had his eyes closed and his head against the wall, Kendall then softly kissed Logan's neck. Then he licked his index and middle finger and plunged it up Logan's ass without any warning.) "Uhhh fuck!" Logan yelled. "You like that don't you?" Kendall whispers into Logan's ear.

(Logan whimpers and nods his head. Kendall then turns Logan around and pins him against the wall. Kendall then takes his free hand and takes his shirt and Logan's sweater off revealing Logan's cold body, and Kendall's sweaty, muscular, pale chest. With no futher notice Kendall was licking, and slightly tugging hard on Logan's nipples. Logan then pushed Kendall off and switched postions with Kendall, leaving him against the wall. Logan then licked three of his fingers and jammed them up Kendall's tight warm ass, kissing each cheek numerous times.)

"Now, Logie uhh, now." (Kendall whimpers over and over, but Logan seemed to be to distracted with taunting him.) "Now!" (Kendall said in a more commanding voice as he bit Logan's earlobe, causing Logan to jump back. Logan then got down on his hands and knees and stared at Kendall's hard dick. Logan slowly and gently places his tounge on the tip of Kendall's aching cock and start circling his tounge around it.) "Ohh My Fucking God Loogaan." (Logan then placed his entire mouth over Kendall's dick and slowly starts sucking it. After ten strokes, Logan decided to pick up the pace.) "Uhhhh, ohh uhhh." "Your so fucking hot Kendall." (Logan says as Kendall looks down at Logan with a dark look that he starts to love.) "Uhh Loggaan I'm Gonna oh god I'm Gonna cumm, uhh ohh fuuck uhh ohh my now." (As Logan gave Kendall that last hard pump, he suddenly felt a warm sweet liquid splatter all over his face. As Kendall opened his eyes he looked down at Logan then went on his hands and knees and started to kiss Logan. Kendall then picked Logan up and said,) "Now it's your turn."

(Logan's eyes widened with excitement, as he got on his hands and knees and placed his mouth on Logan's aching cock. Kendall started at Logan's growing erection right away on full speed.) "Uhhh ohh fuck Kendall slow down uhh." (Kendall stopped and looked up at Logan and said,) "Oh honey, is that to much for you to handle?" (Kendall teased, as he then picked Logan up turned him around and with out any warning rammed is huge ass cock up Logan's ass.) "Uhh, Ohh Oww Kenndall fuuck." (Logan said as he pushing Kendall off and falling to the floor.) "Oh Logan I'm so sorry I didn't mean to hurt you, I was jus.." (Logan then stood up, walked right up to Kendall's face looked him in the eyes and said.) "Just do it again!" "Wha.." "Just do it again, now, and don't hold back!" (Logan looked at Kendall and saw his lips curl into a smile, as he once again picked Logan up turned him around, and jammed his hard ass dick up Logan's ass.) "Uhh Ohh uhh right there ohhuhh!" (Logan had no idea what he was feeling it was passion, pain and pleasure, he was in heaven until Kendall started to slow down.) "What are you doing?" "Say my name." (Kendall demanded as he rans his fingers through Logan's hair.) "Whatt?" "Dam it, say my fucking name!" (Kendall said as he turned Logan around and pinned him against the wall and stuck his tounge down Logan's throat.) "If you want more you'll ask." (Logan pulled away from Kendall's kiss and grabbed his hair, looked him straight in the eye and said,) "Kendall Donald Knight, fuck me!" (Logan said as he stroked Kendall's cock.)

"Wow your so hot." "Lets go now." Logan demanded. "Oo that's what I'm talking about." (Kendall said as he turned Logan around and began to fuck him.) "Ooo uhh Kendall." "Loggaan!" What!" "Uhh Ohh Loogan!" "Fuck What!" "I'm Gonna oh god cum uhh ohh I'm gonna cum ahhuhh!" (As Logan and Kendall screamed bloody murder, he suddenly felt a warm liquid squrit down his ass. The two boys then fell to the floor. Logan kissed Kendall's throbing, twitching cock. Then layed his head down on Kendall's warm sweaty chest and closed his eyes and listened to Kendall's heart beat when Logan felt something wet hit his cheek. He looked up and found that Kendall was crying.) "What's matter Ken?" "Nothing it's just I feel like such an ass." "Why on earth whould you feel like an ass?" "Well, first I told you I was gay in a bathroom in club, then I kissed you, then hurt you, the.." (Logan then placed his hand around Kendall's waist and pulled him into a kiss.) "Kendall Knight?" "What?" "Does it look like you hurt me?" "I do.." "Come on, lets fix up and get a drink, sound good?" "Yeah, I guess." (The boys then left the bathroom and went to the bar to get some drinks.) "Give me two of the strongest shots you have!" Logan laughed. 'We have two options to choose from, _Nolasko, _or,_ The Raider_, which one would you like?' "Two of each please." 'Coming right up.' (As the waiter placed the four shots on the table Kendall handed the bartender the money and whispered to Logan.) "I love you so much Logan." "I Love you too." Logan responded. "It's only eleven, the nights still young lets have some fun!" Kendall yelled. "Hell yeah, there's the Kendall I know." Logan laughed.

3:00A.M.-Apartment

"We really had five _The Raider's _and six_ Nolasko's_, I feel amazing Wooah!" (Logan yelled as the boys entered the apartment totally trashed.) "Hey hey hey, what's upp?" (Kendall slurred, but no one was insight.) "Shhh paal you'll wake up da boys." (Logan laughed as he fell on the floor taking Kendall down with him. They looked up and saw James and Carlos staring at them, they were pissed.) "Where were you guys all night?" "PARTYIANG!" Logan sceamed. "Shh yoou'll waake my maamma" (Kendall said covering Logan's mouth.) "Mamma Knight's on that crusie to Orlando with Katie Remember?" "Ooh Yeaah." They're staying a whole month." James said. "Yeah, they're stayin a whole month." Carlos added. "You guys really need to get some sleep." James said. (Logan and Kendall dragged themselves to Logan's room where Logan fell on his bed, and passed out. Kendall followed Logan and fell on Carlos' bed.) "Kendall, dude get off my bed!" Carlos said as he shook Kendall. "Oh Just leave him, I don't think you want to be in there when the drinks actually hits them." "Egh true." "Come on you get your things you can sleep in Kendall's bed tonight. Good night guys." (James said as he closed the door behind him.)

**4:30 a.m. **"Man those _Nolasko's_ really hit me." (Logan said as he was basically puking his brains out. He looked at Kendall who was sprawled out on Carlos' bed fast asleep.) "How can he.. ughhblghhauhggh, fuck, sleep after all he drank, he had four more drinks then me, I mean.. Uhh here we go again." (When Logan finally finished he went back to bed.)

**The Next Day:** (Logan woke up to the sweet smell of Carlos' homemade pancakes, and syrup.) "Uhhh humm, Kendall." (Logan looked over and saw Kendall still sound asleep, so he got up trying not to wake him up, and went to the bathroom. When he was done he was headed for the kitchen, when he over heard James and Carlos' conversation. So Logan decided to crack the door just enough to see their faces.)

"Carlos whatcha making?" James asked. "Oh nothing, just your favorite." "Ohh, my syrup?" "Yep." Carlos laughed. "Man I love you." (James said as he hugged Carlos, Logan then choked on his own spit, and coughed, making the two teens pratically jump out of their skin. Logan then ran to his bed and covered himself and pretended he was sleeping.) "Shit, Carlos go check on them." (Carlos creeked the door open and looked in, saw everything was fine then he closed the door.) "Relax, they're sound asleep." "Good that was close, your sure they're sleeping right?" (Logan grabbed his water bottle from last night, he took a sip and went back to the door, opened it and listened.) "Yeah, Logan looks dead as a log." "Okay then." (James said as he kissed Carlos on the lips and said,) "Last night was really fun huh?" "Yeah." (Logan's eyes looked like they were ready to pop out of his head.) "Maybe we can do it again tonight, Kendall's mom and sister are gone all month." "Sounds great, to me, oh hey the foods done go put some pants on, I'm gonna be waking the guys up soon." (Carlos said as he kissed James one last time. Logan was downing his water, when he saw James only in boxers. Logan fell foward, and the door flung open waking up Kendall, making Carlos burn himself and he saw James run to his room and slam the door shut.)

"Soo umm Logan how was your night last night?" (Carlos asked, as soon as Logan was about to answer, Kendall touched his shoulder and said,) "It was fun, How was yours?" "Well better than I thought it would be." "Where's Mamma Knight?" Logan inquired. "Member that Orlando vacation, Katie was talking about all week." (James said as he came from the room zippering his pants.) "Yeah." Logan responded. "Oh yeah my mom got the tickets and she did say she would be gone all month with Katie." Kendall remembered. "Ohh, umm I need to take care of some business ughh ohh." Kendall said as he ran for the bathroom. "I guess the drinks hit him in the morning huh?" (James asked Logan as they all sat at the kitchen table.) "Haahuh yeah I guess." Logan snickered nervously. "Are you okay?" (Carlos asked, as he rubbed Logan's back. Logan nudged him off and go up from the table and sat on the counter.) "Yeah, I'm fine, I'ts just a really bad hangover." (Logan saw Kendall about to leave his room.) "Ugh ohh uhh, I think I'm gonna be sick." (Logan said as he limped towards the room, tripping and falling on Kendall.)

"Logan are you okay?" "I don't uh, just help me to the bathroom uhoh." "Ohh okay sure." (Kendall said all nervous as he picked Logan up and brought him to the bathroom.) "Close the door, ugh oh." (Kendall did as Logan asked and closed the door. When Kendall turned around he saw Logan standing behind him.) "Ahhhhh! Oh my you scared the hell out of me, wha.." "Shhhhh!" "Bu.. I though.. yo.." "Dude I need to tell you something that they can't know that I know." (Kendall smacked Logan upside the head.) "Don't you ever scare me like that I thought you were really sick dumb ass." "Owww, anyway when I woke up this morning, I went to the bathroom then as I was just about to walk out the door, I over heard James and Carlos talking." "Yeah and I hear them all the time." "No Kendall, James said last night was fun huh, then Carlos said yeah, and James was like maybe we can do it again tonight my and Katie are gone all month. Then Carlos was all yeah sounds great go put some pants on the foods done I'm gonna wake them up, then I saw James and Carlos only in boxers, then they kissed so I fell and alarmed everyone." "Oh My God, ... No way what happend?" "Fuck I just told you." (Logan and Kendall heard a bowl break, Logan went to the door and cracked it open.) "Kendall, I just dropped a plate how's Logan doing?" Carlos said. "Say we'll be in here a while." Logan urged. "Why?" "Fuck just do it!" "Uhh we'll be in here a while Logan's blowing gears here." "How long?" James inquried. "Uhh um about ten minutes I'm not to sure, plus when he's done I gotta clean up his mess, he didn't quite make the first time." "Eww um okay, just tell us when your done." Carlos mentioned. "Alright." Kendall said. "Hughallblahghughhuttuuugh." "What the hell are you doing?" Kendall said all confused. "Duh dumb ass we need to make it seem like were not lying, so they're not suspicious." "Oh okay. Uhh Logan not on my pants fuck." "Good Good, now come here." "What?" "Mmm dude look hurry."

(Kendall ran to the door and saw James sprawled out on the couch and Carlos leaning on his chest smuthering him with kisses.) "Nice." (Kendall said. Then Logan slapped his arm.) "Go flush the toliet and say wanna lay on the couch, then come back here." Why?" Just do it you'll see." (Kendall flushed the toliet.) "Are you okay now, wanna lay on the couch, okay then come on lets go." "hurry hurry hurry look look." (Kendall ran to the door and saw the boys jump up from there positions and put there shirts on.) "Lets go, now watch their faces." "Alright." (Kendall opened the door and helped Logan to the couch. James' face was flushed, while Carlos' was crimson red.) "So um hows Logan doing?" "He's gonna be alright, he just needs some peace and QUIET." Kendall pointed out. "Well you don't have to worry, Carlos and I are going out to eat then to a movie, we would invite you but Logan's clearly is a mess." James sighed. "Yeah I'm gonna try to get him something to eat, then make sure he takes a nap." Kendall said. "Well we will be back around eleven." Carlos said. "It's twelve in the afternoon, where are you heading now?" Kendall asked. "Oh Camile needs help with a new role called, _Zombie High_." "Ok well then don't be long." Kendall joked. "We wont, see ya Kendall, feel better Logan. Carlos said as the two worried teens rushed out he door. (As the boys left Logan sprung up from the couch, and ran into Carlos' room.) "Dude, what are you doing." Kendall asked. "Uh what does it look like I'm doing, I'm seeing if they have anything." Logan laughed. 'This is totally wrong, but sweet I'll help.' "Well then lets go!" Logan exclaimed.

**Lobby ** "Woah, that was close." "I know." James said, in relief. "We need to tell them." Carlos sighed. "Not now." "They're smart mainly Logan, he probably already knows." "Well lets go." James said. "Wanna play some hockey at the rink?" Carlos suggested. "Yeah that's better than being here, we don't want the boys to see us." James said. "Oh, I know, come on lets go."

**Apartment **(You wanna wil out then wil out that's what you do talk of the town.) "Kendall, your phones ringing." "It's Camile, hum I wonder what she wants." "Pick it up." Logan nagged. "Hello." "Hey, can you help me with a new role called _Zombie Attack_." "I thought Carlos and James were helping you." "No, I tried to call them their phones must have died or they're turned off, anyway can you help?" "Sorry Logan's extremely sick, and guess who has to take of him, me ugh." "Oh that stinks, well thanks anyway, see ya." "Bye." "What did she want?" "Lets just say certian people lied to us." "I knew it, I knew we shouldn't have let them leave." "I wonder where they are now." "Yeah I know."


End file.
